Caller unknown
by claudia1
Summary: Someone calls logan to tell him the truth about the pulse
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: these characters do not belong to me. I can't remember when the pulse hit, so I've just said it's the year 2000.  
  
Summary: This story is about a conversation between Logan and an un-named person.  
  
Out of shadows  
  
Logan's apartment.  
  
11am  
  
The phone in Logan's apartment had been ringing for a good five minutes and he still hadn't picked it up. Logan reached over to the phone and picked it up, hoping that who ever was ringing him had the wrong number.  
  
"Hello," said Logan  
  
"Hello Logan or should I call you eyes only," came the reply  
  
"Who are you," asked Logan as he began to run a trace on the phone call, to see who was phoning him and where he was.  
  
"Lets just say I'm a person you want as a friend," said the man  
  
"Well what is your name and what do you want," asked Logan. If he had the name he could try and run a more detailed search for this mans identity.  
  
"Jim and its not what I want Logan. Its what I can tell you," said the man  
  
"Jim what could you possibly tell me that I cannot find out for myself," said Logan  
  
"The truth," said Jim  
  
"The truth about what," said Logan  
  
"The pulse, I could tell you things that you can't even begin to imagine," said Jim  
  
"You have proof to back-up what you are saying," asked Logan  
  
"All the evidence you need," said Jim in a calm ton  
"So tell me about one of your truths Jim," asked Logan.  
  
"Tell me Logan what do you know about Roswell," asked Jim  
  
"From what I can remember as a child it used to house a government base," said Logan wondering where this conversation was heading.  
  
"Roswell was so much more than a base. It had a wonderful little town as well. It wasn't the base that was the important element of Roswell. It was the town of Roswell and the people," answered Jim with a hint of sadness in his voice  
  
"What has Roswell got to with Seattle and the pulse," asked Logan.  
  
"In the year 2000 an event occurred that changed the lives of a whole world and nine special people. These nine people had a secret that nearly led to the destruction of earth. Four people from this group were different, they were not human," said Jim.  
  
"Your kidding, threes no such thing as aliens," said Logan trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, Logan you believe in max and her siblings, why should aliens be any different," asked Jim  
  
"I'm not saying I believe you, but what about the five other people," asked Logan  
  
"Four of them were friends of the aliens and the fifth person was an outsider. This person didn't really belong with the aliens or the humans," said Jim.  
  
"Who was this fifth person," asked Logan  
  
"This person was part human and apart alien. It wasn't the alien side that made him different it was his human side," said Jim in a neutral tone of voice.  
  
"What made the human side of this person so different," asked Logan curios to know.  
  
"The human side was genetically enhanced," said Jim.  
  
"Like manticore," asked Logan  
  
"Nothing like manticore Logan. This person was a lot more advanced," answered Jim as if he was pointing out the obvious.  
  
""What does this group have to do with the pulse," asked Logan  
  
"The four aliens were the cause of the worlds current situation," said Jim  
  
"How," asked Logan.  
  
"These four aliens used a crystal to get back to their home planet. When they used this crystal to go back home it set of a chain reaction. It was the crystal that caused the pulse," said Jim in a calm tone of voice.  
  
"What happened to the aliens," asked Logan  
  
"They managed to get home. None of them knew about the devastation they caused to earth by going home," said Jim  
  
"What happened to Roswell hit," asked Logan  
  
"The government of the time denied all knowledge. Roswell became a no go area. The Roswell of today remains frozen in time," said Jim  
  
"That's impossible, things cannot just become frozen in time," said Logan  
  
"Logan, alien technology was involved. The town of Roswell is frozen in time. To the town of Roswell it still the year 2000," said Jim who felt as if he was explaining it all to a child.  
  
"So this town is frozen in time. Are you telling me that the day the pulse hit, is the day that time stopped for them," asked Logan.  
  
"Well done Logan," said Jim  
  
"So how can you know what happened," asked Logan  
  
"I was there the day it all happened," said Jim,  
  
"How is it possible, you said all the residents of Roswell were affected by the pulse. Shouldn't the pulse have had the same affect on you," asked Logan  
  
"No," Jim replied  
  
"Why don't the government know about Roswell," asked Logan, thinking about the small government they did have.  
  
"I keep the town covered," said Jim as if stating the obvious  
  
"How can one person keep a whole town hidden from the government," asked Logan in a disbelieving tone of voice.  
  
"So what else do you want to know," asked Jim. Not answering the question Logan had just asked him  
  
""What about area 51," asked Logan who had always been curios to know about the secrets that area 51 kept hidden  
  
"That was abandoned 6 months after the pulse hit. The government fled the base in fear," said Jim  
  
"What else do you know," asked Logan as he glance at the computer screen to see if the program had traced Jim yet.  
  
"I could tell you about manticore," said Jim  
  
"Tell me everything you know about manticore," said Logan  
  
"Your not ready to know everything Logan. You've only just accepted max for who she really is. Could you really handle knowing more about manticore than even lydecker or max?  
  
"Yes, I'm old enough to handle the truth," said Logan.  
  
"No your not Logan. You weren't even born when I was a teenager. You live in a street that looks down on the streets below. Eyes only is the only thing that keeps you connected to the real world. Logan you need to understand the smaller problems, before you can understand the larger ones," said Jim.  
  
"You do know that I'm tracing this call don't you," said Logan in a smug tone of voice.  
  
"Oh I know you are. You've been trying to trace this call since the beginning of our conversation. I didn't get to my age by acting stupid," said Jim  
  
"I would like to see you in person. We could arrange a time and place to meet," said Logan  
  
"Its not safe for either of us to meet in person," said Jim  
  
"You could come to my apartment," Logan said in a hopeful tone of voice.  
  
"Logan I can't do that. You have to many visitors from zack and his siblings," said Jim  
  
"How do you know who I see," asked Logan in a shocked tone of voice  
  
"It doesn't really matter how I know. I can't come to your apartment Logan it isn't safe and to be honest I don't trust you that much," said Jim  
  
"Why phone me if you can't trust me," asked Logan  
  
"I trust Logan. I just can't meet you face to face when I know that other people will be watching. I can't go to your apartment and risk max or zack finding out about me," said Jim  
  
"If they both know who you are they have a right to see you," said Logan  
  
"Ah, Logan after all theses years you still hasn't figured it out. The truth could kill you," said Jim as he hung up the phone and went back to Roswell to watch over the town he called home.  
  
"Jim," asked Logan as he realised that Jim had hung up the phone he went to see if the computer had managed to trace the phone call.   
  
"Damn," muttered Logan. The computer hadn't managed to trace the phone call and he had been talking to Jim for twenty minutes. Whoever this Jim was he knew how to keep himself from being found.  



	2. caller unknown 2

Title: Caller unknown 2  
Author: louisa (kashmirea)  
Pairing: Zack/Logan  
Rating: 12 for the moment  
Catergory: Crossover  
Archive: Yes  
Summary: Logan recives another phone call from jim. Telling him that zack is alive  
Warnings: A couple of swear words, but thats about it  
  
Logan's Apartment  
  
11am  
  
Logan was sat in front of the computer screen trying to work out where Jim's phone call had come from. It had been 24 hours since that phone call from Jim and he was still unable to trace the origin of the phone call. The phone then started ringing interrupting his chain of thought. Logan reached across the table and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Logan, I see you still haven't managed to trace the phone call yet," said Jim  
  
"Jim how nice to hear from you again. What do you want," asked Logan as he immediately started to trace the phone call.  
  
"I heard about the whole manticore thing. Botched things up didn't we Logan," said Jim  
  
"The job as you want to call it was a success. The DNA lab was destroyed," said Logan  
  
"But," prompted Jim.  
  
"But what," asked Logan  
  
"Logan the mission to bring down manticore didn't succeed," said Jim who felt like he was pointing out the obvious.  
  
"How can you say that? Two people died making sure that the DNA lab was destroyed," said Logan. He was trying to find a glimmer of hope. Logan wanted to believe that max and zack do not die in vain.  
  
"Max was shot dead by her clone and zack he gave up his life for max. The mission was not a complete success," said Jim  
  
"Zack is dead," asked Logan who was not willing to believe that zack was dead.  
  
"I notice that you didn't stop to ask if max was and just to ease your worried mind zack is still alive," said Jim  
  
"How is it possible for max to be alive, she died in my arms," said Logan. The news of zack surviving the mission had not sunk in yet.  
  
"Max was taken back to manticore. Zack was also taken back to manticore. Max was pronounced dead 2 minutes after she reached manitcore's hospital unit. Zack was there when she died. It crushed him Logan," said Jim  
  
"What happened next," asked Logan.  
  
"He managed to get hold of a gun," said Jim  
  
"How did he manage to get hold of a gun," asked Logan  
  
"When he was bought into the same room with max he was tied to down to a bed. When Max flat lined he reached," said Jim as he paused for breath.  
  
"What did he do," asked Logan He knew how zack could be when it came to the health and well being of his siblings.  
  
"He ripped of the rest restraints, disabled a guard and took his gun. He went to Max's bedside crying and demanding that they do something to help max. It was then that they told zack she was dead and there was only one thing that could bring her back," said Jim  
  
"What did zack do," asked Logan  
  
"There was a woman there who told zack the only thing that could save her was another x5's heart. That's when zack put the gun to the side of his head and put a bullet though the side of his head," said Jim  
  
"If zack is dead what did they do with his body," asked Logan. If he knew what they had done with the body, he could give zack a decent burial.  
  
"There isn't a body for you to bury Logan," said Jim  
  
"You told me that he killed himself. What did manticore do with the body," asked Logan  
  
"Zack's body was meant to go to one of the labs. Zack's body never made the journey. The journey was disrupted and his body was sent to another destination," said Jim  
  
"Where is Zack's body," asked Logan  
  
"You still don't get it do you Logan. Zack isn't dead. You see he was very different from the other X'5s. He was a unique young man," said Jim  
  
"Are you telling me that zack is alive," said Logan  
  
"Well done you've finally caught on," said Jim in a calm tone of voice.  
  
"Where is zack," snapped Logan. If zack was alive he wanted to see him. He wouldn't believe that he was alive until he saw him with his own eyes.  
  
"His healing Logan. He needs time to recover," said Jim  
  
"I'll ask you again. Do you know where he is," demanded Logan who was fast losing what little patience he had with Jim.  
  
"His safe Logan, just give him time. I notice that you haven't asked about max yet," said Jim.  
  
"Fine how is she," snapped Logan who really wasn't all that interested in the answer, He just wanted to see zack again.  
  
"You could at least sound more interested Logan. Max is strapped down to a hospital bed. She is hooked up to a monitor that plays back your heartbeat,"   
"She sounds okay," said Logan who was more interested in anything he might have to say about zack  
  
"Logan, I know you're worried about zack, but you have to think about max. You need to find a way to get max out of manticore," said Jim  
  
"Don't you think I know that? How do I get max out of manticore? I need help to do that," said Logan  
  
"You need to find a way Logan. With all the information you have at your fingertips you could find a way to get max out of manticore if you really wanted to free max," said Jim  
  
"I'll need the team of x'5s back together," said Logan   
  
"No you don't. You have all the information you need in front of you," said Jim  
  
"What good is a computer? This is manticore were dealing with not the police," snapped Logan  
  
"Finished with our little outburst have we. You can bring down manticore," said Jim  
  
"How can I bring down manticore? I need the help of the other X5's to bring down manticore. I need Zack," said Logan  
  
"You really are desperate to see him. Zack is located at a safe house near Roswell. If you need him Logan you will have to come to the safe house," said Jim  
  
"Why can't zack come to Seattle," asked Logan. If manticore believed zack to be dead why couldn't zack come to see him.  
  
"Its to much of a risk. Manticore has people in Seattle Logan. I won't allow you to risk his safety by being so selfish," said Jim  
  
"I am not selfish. If I was selfish why would be eyes only," said Logan in a defensive tone of voice.  
  
"I know you do eyes only. I was talking about your whole attitude towards zack. You expect him to come running to you all the time. For once Logan you need to go to him," said Jim  
  
"Where do I go and what do I bring," asked Logan. He would go anywhere to see zack. He knew it was time he made the effort when it came to his and Zack's relationship.  
  
"Just head in the direction towards Roswell. When you are fifty miles from Roswell stop your car and pull over to the side of the road," said Jim  
  
"Where is Roswell and how do I know your not lying to me," asked Logan  
  
"Why would I lie to you Logan," asked Jim as if he was just talking to a child who didn't know enough about the real world.  
  
"You could be setting up a trap for manticore, for all I know you could kill me as soon get there," said Logan  
  
"If I wanted to kill you Logan I would have killed you by now. To find out where Roswell is you need to get hold of a map that was printed before the pulse. This will show you the way to Roswell," said Jim  
  
"How can I trust you," asked Logan  
  
"You don't," said Jim as he ended the phone call.  
  
"Jim are you there," asked Logan. All that answered him was silence. Jim had ended the phone call. Logan looked at his computer to see if it had managed to trace the phone call this time. The computer had been unable to trace the phone call.  
  
Roswell  
  
"Is he coming," asked Zack  
  
"He doesn't trust me, but he'll come," said Jim  
  
"How can you be so sure," asked Zack  
  
"He doesn't have a choice. Logan wants to believe that you're still alive and he won't believe you are alive until he sees you in   
person," said Jim  
  
"How long," asked Zack  
  
"He should be at the meeting point in 4 hours," said Jim with a small smile  
  
"What happens to Roswell while were gone," asked zack, he did not want to leave the town unguarded  
  
"Don't worry so much kid. I'm keeping watch," said Jim  
  
"What happens now," asked Zack as he looked at the people who were in the diner?  
  
"In 4 hours we will know how much Logan really cares about you and your siblings," said Jim.  



	3. caller unknown 3

Title: Caller unknown 3  
  
Author: Louisa (kashmirea)  
  
Pairing: Zack/Logan  
  
Rating: 12 for the moment  
  
Fandom: dark angel/Roswell  
  
Category: Crossover  
  
Archive: Yes  
  
Summary: Logan and Jim finally meet.  
  
Warnings: A couple of swear words, but that's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Dark angel and Roswell belong to other people.  
  
Notes: I have decided to add to this story rather than adding an extra chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've had bad case of writers block.  
  
100 miles away from Seattle  
  
A little over an hour ago Logan had managed to get hold of an old map. It had taken quite a lot of effort to find the map that showed the location of Roswell. Logan had to be discreet when he asked for a map that showed the location of Roswell. He didn't want manticore to find out where he would be going. As a result of all the secrecy Logan had to call in a few favours. As eyes only he had to pull a few strings and pay a few people to get hold of the necessary paperwork and sector passes. Logan only hoped that all of the trouble had been worth it. If Jim was lying about Zack being alive he personally make sure that Jim didn't live to see his next birthday.  
  
Roswell  
  
"Why have you remained in this town for so long," Zack asked as he and Jim walked down one of Roswell's mains roads.  
  
"Family. I also feel that it is my duty to protect Roswell from the government," Jim said as they turned the corner that led to the crashdown.  
  
"Why didn't the pulse effect you," Zack asked as they came to a stop outside the diner.  
  
"I didn't escape Zack. I came away from the pulse with both a curse and a blessing," Jim said  
  
"What do you consider it to be both your curse and you're blessing," Zack asked  
  
"My curse, its been this," Jim said as he pointed towards the inside of the crashdown. Zack looked though the window and could people who had been frozen in place. They had been frozen in time. Some of the people were eating, others were laughing and they had stayed like that for the last 10 years.  
  
"How did this happen," Zack asked.  
  
"When the pulse hit time stood still for this town. Everyone you see in this town hasn't and will never age a day. I wasn't effected by the pulse because I wasn't here when it happened," Jim said  
  
"Why is it such a curse," Zack asked.  
  
"I know that the only way any of these people will wake up is when the royal four come back," Jim said  
  
"Isn't there any way you can contact them," Zack asked  
  
"Oh there is a way, but I have never used it. They left Roswell to go home and I can't drag them back here to undo the damage they've caused," Jim said  
  
"Are you saying just four people caused the pulse," Zack asked  
  
"Yes," Jim said as he looked around the town and fixed his gaze back on Zack.  
  
"Well they can come back and fix the damage," Zack said  
  
"Its not that easy Zack. I can't drag the four of them back. They've gone to a place that needs them a lot more than Roswell does," Jim said as he started walking again  
  
"Would you ever contact them if you needed to," Zack asked as he walked along side Jim  
  
"Yes I would," Jim said as they came to a stop by an old 1990s jeep.  
  
Jim got into the drivers side of the car and Zack got into the passenger side of the car. Jim pointed his finger towards the ignition of the jeep and started the jeep.  
  
"How did you do that," Zack asked in a surprised tone of voice.  
  
"Magic," Jim said with a sad smile.  
  
Jim pulled the jeep away from the kerb and started the journey towards the meeting point.  
  
"Does Logan know everything about Roswell," Zack asked  
  
"All he needs to know kid," Jim said as he put his foot to the pedal.  
  
Logan had been on the road now for what seemed like an eternity. He had passed various different road signs some of then had been burnt top a cinder. Other signs had been pulled down and used as grave markers. As Roswell got closer Logan was becoming more and more on edge. The road was empty; Logan hadn't seen another car in the last two hours. Normally you would expect to see at least one or two cars, but as soon as he had taken the road that led to Roswell there hadn't been another sign of a car on the road. It was starting to give Logan the creeps. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the jeep that was driving down the opposite side of the road. The jeep drove past him and then the jeep turned back round and tried to flag him down. Oh great this is all I need a nutcase in a jeep trying to steal my car. The jeep drove closer to Logan's car until it was by the side of him. Logan didn't even bother to see who was trying to flag him down; he just drove a lot faster. The jeep drove past Logan and spun round so that it now blocked the road. Logan was trapped. Oh, he could have driven his car around the jeep, but he was sitting in his car frozen with fear. The driver of the jeep got out of the jeep and came over to Logan's car. He went up to the driver's side of Logan's car and gently knocked on the window. With a shaking hand Logan pressed a button and the window opened.  
  
"Logan," Jim said  
  
"Jim," said Logan hesitantly. This man sounded like Jim, but he looked too young to have been an adult when the pulse hit.  
  
"The one and only," Jim said with a smile.  
  
"Jim, what the hell did you think you were doing driving like that," snapped Logan as he got out of his car.  
  
"If you paying any kind of attention to your map you would have noticed that you are fifty miles away from Roswell," Jim said with a wry smile  
  
"Where is Zack," demanded Logan as he noticed the other person who was sitting in the jeep.  
  
"Its nice to see you as well. His sitting in the jeep," Jim said.  
  
Logan went to go and see Zack, but Jim held out a restraining hand.  
  
"Logan you're going have to wait a little bit longer," Jim said as he took out a small instrument out of his pocket.  
  
"What is that," Logan asked as he pointed to the instrument.  
  
"It a device that looks for bugs. Would you hold out your arms Logan," asked Jim as Logan held out his arms. Jim ran the tracer over Logan's arms and the rest of his body.  
  
"Was that really necessary," Logan asked as he put his arms back down. He knew that Jim was just being careful, but at this moment in time he really didn't care. He just wanted to go over to the jeep and see Zack. He wanted to hug Zack and never let him go.  
  
"Yes it was necessary Logan. I have to take precautions," Jim said as he went over to logins car to check for bugs. Logan was about to go and see if it was really Zack sitting in the car, when Jims voice interrupted him.  
  
"Logan stay right where you are," Jim said.  
  
"Since when have I taken orders from you," snapped Logan.  
  
"Stop acting like a child Logan. If you want to see Zack your going to have to wait for an hour," Jim said as he finished checking the car for bugs. Jim then went back to Logan so he could talk to him face to face.  
  
"Why do I have to wait for an hour," Logan asked  
  
"Do you honestly want to go and see Zack in the middle of nowhere? It's a dangerous place out here Logan and I will not allow you to put Zack in any danger," Jim said  
  
"I would never let anything harm Zack," said Logan who was hurt that Jim believed he would put Zack in any danger.  
  
"Then you won't mind waiting for an hour," Jim said  
  
"Why an hour," Logan asked  
  
"It takes an hour to get back to town. I know its gonna be hard for you to wait an hour to see Zack, but its necessary. When we all get back to town you can talk to him them," Jim said as he walked away from Logan and got back into the jeep with Zack.  
  
Logan stared at the jeep wondering why he was doing exactly what Jim told him to do. Logan never took orders from people he barely knew or trusted. Hell he could go over to the jeep right now and see Zack. He could just ignore Jim. Logan knew that Jim was right it wasn't safe for any of them to stay here for to long. Logan knew he could wait an hour to see Zack. When they got back to Roswell Logan would see Zack again. It was something he could wait an hour for. An hour wasn't that long, when they had the rest of the lives together.  
  
"Is Logan alright," Zack asked  
  
"His fine kid. A little pissed of that he has to wait for an hour to see you, but other than that his fine," Jim said  
  
"Does he understand why he has to wait until we get back to town," Zack asked. He didn't want Logan thinking he didn't want to see him.  
  
"Yeah I explained it to him. Don't worry so much kid when we get back to town you and Logan can get reacquainted," Jim said with a sly smile. Jim then started the jeep and began the drive back to Roswell town.  
  
Logan watched as the jeep pulled away, what am I doing trusting a complete stranger with mine and sacks safety. How do I know that he won't kill Zack and me the first chance he gets? Then the words that Jim said earlier on to him came to mind "If I wanted to kill you Logan I would have killed you by now." So why did Logan still felt uneasy every time he was near Jim. Logan got back into his car and started to follow Jim's jeep back to Roswell.  
  
The three people had gathered by the roadside wondering how they were going to get back to Roswell. As luck would have it there was a jeep coming towards them.  
  
Pointing towards the jeep that was coming them Michael asked max "Hey Maxwell isn't that your jeep."  
  
Max looked in the direction that Michael was pointing in and was surprised to see that it was his jeep.  
  
"Who would have access to my jeep," max asked  
  
"Maxwell we've been gone for ten years mom and dad most probably sold it," Isabel said as she held out her thumb waiting for the jeep to stop for them all.  
  
"Well it looks like the journey back to Roswell is going to be interrupted by my least favourite people in this world," Jim said indicating towards the three people that had gathered by the roadside and were now waiting for him to stop.  
  
"Should we be stopping when we are so close to Roswell," Zack asked  
  
"No, but we don't have much of a choice," Jim said.  
  
Jim pulled the jeep to a stop next to where the group had gathered and waited for Logan to stop as well. After a couple of minutes Logan's car came to a stop and he rolled down one of his windows so he could see why Jims jeep had come to such a sudden stop.  
  
"Jim why are we stopping now," Logan asked  
  
Jim got out of the jeep and went over to Logan's car.  
  
"We have hitchhikers," Jim said  
  
"Should we be picking up complete strangers," Logan asked  
  
"There not strangers Logan. They are the very people that are the cause of the pulse and I will not have them wondering the roads searching for Roswell. I don't need them to bring any unnecessary attention to Roswell," Jim said as he walked back towards the group.  
  
"Kyle is that you," Isabel asked  
  
"Kyle died twelve years ago Isabel. Now why don't you all get into the jeep before anyone sees you," Jim said  
  
"Who are you to order us about," Michael snapped.  
  
Quicker than the eye could see Jim grabbed hold of Michael by the neck and lifted him three feet of the ground.  
  
"We can either do this the hard or easy way. Personally I would prefer it if you choose the hard why," Jim said tightening his hold on Michael neck.  
  
"Kyle let him go," max demanded.  
  
"You are in no position to tell me what to do max. Now are you going to get in the jeep," Jim asked as he let go of Michael neck and let him fall to the ground with a thud.  
  
"God Kyle did you have to be so rough with him," Isabel asked inspecting the damage that Jim had done to Michael's neck  
  
"He will heal max," Jim said as he got back into the jeep.  
  
"Are you so certain that these people can be trusted," Logan asked. Logan didn't like the fact that these three people were in the middle of the dessert.  
  
"They can be trusted to a point Logan and if any of them try anything on the journey back to Roswell I'll kill them," Jim said.  
  
"Jim you can't kill them," Logan said  
  
Indicating at the open landscape around him Jim said; "Logan this is the middle of no where if three people suddenly went missing no one would miss them. Hell the animals would get to there bodies, or the locals would finish them of," Jim said.  
  
"Just be careful Jim," Logan said  
  
"Logan Zack will be fine," Jim said with a smile.  
  
While Logan and Jim had been talking Max and Isabel helped Michael to his feet and got into the jeep. As soon as they were in the jeep Jim continued the journey back to Roswell.  
  
"Jim why do you hate these people," Zack asked pointing towards max, Michael and Isabel.  
  
"Hate is such a strong word. I dislike them for what they did to the world Zack." Jim said  
  
"Jim what has happened to make you so cold towards us," Isabel asked  
  
"The pulse, what you all did to Roswell by leaving and life in general Isabel. In case you three haven't noticed the world has changed a lot in twelve years you have been gone," Jim said  
  
"What is the pulse," max asked  
  
"When we get back to Roswell I'll explain what the pulse is and how you caused the world to end up in the shitty state that it is in at the moment. Then after I have explained the pulse I'll tell you what you all did to Roswell when you left" Jim said 


	4. 4

Disclaimers. Not my characters.  
  
It was past 2am and the town of Roswell was quiet. The skies were filled with billions upon billions of stars. Each star a shining beacon of light against the pitch blackness of the sky. The skies on the road back to Roswell had been filled with thousands of insects. The bodies of the insects now formed a sticky substance on the windscreen of Jim's jeep. The jeep was parked next to Logan's car. Both vehicles were parked outside Jims house.  
  
Jim was standing outside his house with zack by his side. Logan and the others were already inside the house. As he swatted away a bug Jim said, "The pulse hits. Roswell freezes in time and we still get a damn bug in this town.  
  
"Do you think it was a good idea to bring those hitchhikers back to Roswell with us," zack asked  
  
"Given a chance I would have left them all to rot in the desert," Jim said  
  
"So why bring them to Roswell. You are always telling me that a person has a choice. You could have left the desert," zack said  
  
"I was sorely tempted to leave them to the animals. You and I both know that these hitchhikers are responsible for the pulse. I also want to know whey they have comeback to Roswell after 12 years," Jim said  
  
"Is it possible they could unfreeze Roswell," zack asked  
  
"Yes, but like everything else in life there is a catch," Jim said  
  
"Catch," zack prompted  
  
" You don't need to worry about it," Jim said  
  
"So how long should we leave Logan alone with the hitchhikers," zack asked  
  
"Give it another thrty minutes," Jim said  
  
…….  
  
"So how long have you known Jim," Isabel asked  
  
"Two days," Logan replied  
  
"Just two days. What is the pulse," Isabel asked she wanted to know why Jim blamed her, Michael and max of being responsible for the pulse  
  
"Jim hasn't told you," Logan asked  
  
"He was going to tell us when we got to Roswell, but instead of speaking to us he points to the house and orders us all inside," Isabel said  
  
"I would have though Jim would make time to speak to all of you. When he stopped the jeep to pick you up he didn't seem all that pleased to see you. After 12 years of protecting Roswell from the world, he should have welcomed familiar faces from his past," Logan said  
  
"He threatened to kill us. The Kyle we knew would never have threatened us like that," Isabel said  
  
"The pulse changed a lot of peoples lives. I think it changed Jim's life for the worse. Can you imagine protecting a town this size from the world. No one knows that Roswell is like this. Most of the world's population have forgotten about Roswell's existence. The pressure he must be under is enormous. Yet with all of this pressure he still helps others," Logan said  
  
"I can really see Kyle as a boy scout," Michael snapped  
  
"Jim rescued my partner from manticore and bought him back to Roswell. He is also fiercely protective of zack," Logan said  
  
"What is manticore," zack asked  
  
"An organisation that designed, cloned, mixed animal DNA with human DNA. As a result a baby was born. A child unlike anything ever seen before. Manticore trained these children to be the perfect warrior. Over the year's manticore have continually designed the perfect soldiers. They are known as transgenics," Logan said  
  
"How do you know Kyle," Isabel asked  
  
"We went to the same high school and hung out together. He was also Maxwell's boyfriend," Isabel said  
  
"Jim had a boyfriend. He seems so emotionless. Did Jim watch you leave earth," Logan asked  
  
"Yeah. Just before he said something that crushed me," max said  
  
"What did he say," Logan asked  
  
"He never loved me. That our entire relationship meant nothing to him. He said every time I look at you it's repulsive. He also told me he couldn't stand being so close to me," max said  
  
"I have never forgiven Kyle for being such a cold hearted bastard towards max," Isabel said  
  
"I know Jim isn't a person who shares his emotions, but he would never say that to a person he loves," Logan said  
  
"How can you be so sure, you hardly know Kyle," Michael said  
  
"As I said earlier on Jim is fiercely protective of zack. As he is so protective zack he would never intentionally hurt max without a very good reason. How can you not realise what he really meant when he said those things to max," Logan said a part of him was wondering how he could see the hidden meaning behind jims words, when his old friends and boyfriend could not.  
  
"All Kyle did was to act like a bastard to max just because we were leaving without him," Isabel said  
  
" You really have no idea what he actually meant do you. Jim was making sure max wouldn't stay behind with him on earth. Jim just didn't realise the kind of damage you would all cause by leaving earth," Logan said  
  
"What kind of damage," Michael prompted  
  
"The pulse," Logan replied  
  
"As I asked you earlier on. What exactly is the pulse," Isabel asked  
  
"When you all used the crystal to go home it set of a chain reaction and the pulse happened. Overnight entire governments fell and countries fell apart. America became a third world country. America is no longer the most powerful country in the world. A hell of a lot of people lost everything. In most countries the military fell. Dictators rose up in their place and took power. There are no fast food places, Wal-Mart's or supermarkets. You can't go to a mall. Malls just don't exist anymore. If you want to buy food you can't go to a market and have your choice of items. Any kind of shops were looted or destroyed. As for Roswell it was affected differently. This entire town has been frozen in time. If the town's residents were to suddenly unfreeze they would all think it was 2009 not 2022. The town and its residents have not aged and never will until time assumes its normal course. Jim said you never knew about the devastation you caused by going home. He also said that the government denied all knowledge of the pulses effect on Roswell. Since the day of the pulse Jim has managed to hide the existence of Roswell from the world," Logan said  
  
"Its just not possible for and entire town and its residents to be frozen in time. Why wouldn't it affect Jim or us? How has he managed to survive in this town alone," Isabel asked  
  
"Haven't you heard how quiet this town is? The pulse didn't affect Jim, because he was watching you leave earth when it happened. We are not effected by the pulses effect on Roswell, because none of us were in Roswell when the pulse hit," Logan said  
  
"How do you know Kyle," Logan asked  
  
"It's a long story," Logan replied  
  
"Well it doesn't like Kyle and zack are coming inside for a while yet. So tell us, how did you meet Kyle," Isabel asked  
  
"Until five hours ago I had only spoke to Jim on the phone. Two days ago Jim rang me on my home phone number. I immediately began tracing the phone call..  
  
"Why would you trace the phone call," isbael asked  
  
"A complete stranger was calling me using me home phone number. I wanted to know where he was calling me from and if he could be trusted," Logan said  
  
"Then," Isabel prompted  
  
"I asked who I was speaking to. At first he wouldn't tell me and would only say he was a friend. So I asked him again what his name was and what did he want from me. I only asked him so I could run a more detailed search for his identity. He eventually told me that his name was Jim. Jim then said it's not what I want, it's what I can tell you. I asked Jim what he could possibly tell me that I couldn't find out. He simply said the truth," Logan said  
  
"The truth about what," Michael asked  
  
"That is exactly what I asked Jim. Jim told me the pulse and he could also tell me things that I couldn't even begin to imagine. I asked him to tell me something about area 51. I wanted to know if he really knew everything. Jim told me the base was abandoned 6 months after the pulse hit. The people who abandoned the pulse did it out of fear. ,"Logan said  
  
"How does he know all of this," Isabel asked  
  
"I don't know. It could be that he has been protecting this town for so long that he knows about area 51. I personally believe that he was responsible for Area 51 being abandoned. He even knew about manticore. I asked him to tell me what he knew about manticore, but he said I wasn't ready to know. Jim also told me I wasn't old enough to handle the truth. He even knew he was trying to trace the phone call. I told Jim we could arrange to meet in person, but he said it wasn't safe. I even suggested that Jim came to my apartment. Jim refused, he told me I had far to many visitors," Logan said  
  
"How could Jim know who was visiting you," Isabel asked  
  
"I don't know. There are so many things that I don't know about Jim. 24 hours after then first phone call I received from Jim I received another one. Jim found it funny that I still couldn't trace his phone call. I then asked Jim what he wanted," Logan said  
  
"What did he want," Michael asked  
  
"To tell me he knew about the mission to bring down manticore. Jim thought I had botched things up," Logan said  
  
"Did you," max asked  
  
"Originally I thought two people had died on the mission to bring down manticore. I believed zack to be dead. When Jim told me zack was still alive I instantly believed him. Jim told me that if I wanted to save zack I would have to come to Roswell," Logan said  
  
"Well you obviously came to Roswell, so what happened to convince you to come," Logan said  
  
…  
  
"Jim said it's was to much of a risk for zack to come Seattle. When I finally met Jim in person it was fifty miles away from Roswell," Logan said  
  
"Why did you have to meet Jim fifty miles out of Roswell," max asked  
  
"Safety. When I met Jim I was a surprised. I though he would be a grey haired man in his forties. Instead I met a man who looks like he hasn't seen his 21st birthday," Logan said  
  
"Well I think Logan has had more than enough time. By now he should have told max, Isabel and Michael how he knows me. So lets go back inside the house," Jim said  
  
"You know Logan would tell them everything," zack asked  
  
"Yes," Jim replied  
  
Jim silently opened the door and held it open for zack. Once zack was inside the house he walked in himself and closed the door. Jim and zack were both so quite that the others didn't notice their presence in the house.  
  
"He could just look good for his age,"Isabel said even though she thought it was odd Kyle looked younger than his forty years.  
  
"It just isn't possible. I think Jim could be the fifth person he told me about," Logan said  
  
"Fifth person," Michael questioned  
  
"Jim told me that there were nine people in your group. Four of you were aliens and four were just normal humans. The fifth person is genetically designed warrior," Logan said  
  
"Like manticore," Isabel said  
  
"Nothing like manticore. This fifth person is unique. This fifth person is neither human or and alien," Logan said  
  
"Yeah, I still don't' think that Kyle is this fifth person. Kyle is and always be nothing but an ordinary human. If Kyle was this fifth person don't you think he would have told his boyfriend," Michael said  
  
"I f he would threaten to kill you what makes you think he would tell max the truth," Logan asked  
  
"The Kyle we knew would never lie to max," Isabel said  
  
"Have you finished with your story or is there anything else you want to tell them," Jim said ignoring the glares of max, Michael and Isabel.  
  
"What did you expect me to do while I was alone in this house with them. They wanted to know how I met you, what the pulse is and why I came to Roswell," Logan said  
  
"You actually told complete strangers what has happened in the last two days," Kyle said  
  
"Isn't that why you were outside with max," Logan said  
  
With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes Jim said; "Zack why don't you catch up with Logan. Max, Isabel and Michael come with me."  
  
"Why should we do anything you tell us," Michael asked  
  
"Its time that zack and Logan spent some much needed time together alone. Are you not the least bit interested in seeing what Roswell looks like," Jim asked  
  
"Kyle," max said  
  
"Its Jim," Jim reminded  
  
"Jim we have to talk," max said  
  
"I know we have to talk. Logan if you trust zack in any way I will hunt you down and kill you," Jim said  
  
"Jim," zack warned  
  
"Zack, I only want to make sure he treats you well. Max, Isabel, Michael where do you want to go," Jim asked  
  
"The crashdown," Michael said  
  
"Zack, Logan I'll see you later," Jim said as he walked out of the door closely followed by max, Michael and Isabel  
  
Once they were all outside Isabel turned to Kyle and said; "Why did you threaten to kill us, Why did you call yourself Jim and are you this fifth person. 


End file.
